Dracos Weihnachtsgeschichte
by Lady Sanguina16
Summary: Draco Malfoy ist einer der wenigen, die an Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben. Außer ihm sind nur noch ein paar Professoren und natürlich Harry, Ron und Hermine dort. Draco ist allerdings gar nicht in Weihnachtsstimmung, woraufhin in der Nacht auf den 1. Weihnachtstag ihm die Geister der Weihnacht begegnen, um ihn auf den richtigen Weg zu leiten. AU, HBP, A Christmas Carol
1. (K)eine fröhliche Weihnachtsstimmung

**Author´s Note:** This is my first fanfiction ever so please be nice. ;) I am open for criticism and suggestions for improvement.

Das ist meine erste geschriebene Fanfiction, also seid bitte nett. Ich bin aber immer offen für konstruktive Kritik.

 **Disclaimer:** I do sadly not own Harry Potter

Prolog – (K)eine fröhliche Weihnachtsstimmung

Es war Adventszeit in Hogwarts. Das Schloss war wie immer herrlich geschmückt und die Ländereien mitsamt Hogsmeade waren mit riesigen Schneedecken bedeckt. Überall herrschte weihnachtliche Stimmung und Vorfreude auf das große Fest. Draußen in der Kälte machten einige Hogwartsschüler eine Schneeballschlacht oder spazierten einfach in der zauberhaften Winterlandschaft. Drinnen saßen viele vor den Kaminen, um sich nach einem Aufenthalt in der Kälte aufzuwärmen, spielten Schach oder lasen Bücher. Jeder war glücklich und gelassen, nur Draco Malfoy hatte schlechte Laune und zeigte dies auch jedem, den er traf. Er wurde nämlich von seinem Vater gezwungen, über die Ferien in Hogwarts zu bleiben, weil dieser sowohl politische als auch Todesserangelegenheiten zu erledigen und damit einerseits keine Zeit für ihn hätte und andererseits das Haus frei haben möchte. Man sollte auch nicht vergessen, dass sich Lord Voldemort persönlich auf dem Landgut der Malfoys befand. Deswegen war Draco auch sofort einverstanden, weil er auf keinen Fall Weihnachten mit dem Dunklen Lord feiern möchte. Dieser würde als Bescherung bestimmt Cruciatusflüche verteilen oder ähnliches. Nein, da verbringt Draco seine Zeit lieber in Hogwarts. Aber er war schon sehr enttäuscht von seinen Eltern, dass er ihnen anscheinend nicht wichtig genug war und dass er mal wieder kein normales Weihnachten mit seiner Familie verbringen könnte wie jeder andere. Dazu kam noch, dass er der einzige aus seinem Jahrgang in Slytherin war, der über die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts blieb. Pansy und Theo verbrachten Weihnachten zuhause bei ihren Familien und Blaise war mit seinen Eltern im Urlaub. Obwohl sie halbherzig versuchten, ihre Eltern zu überreden, dazubleiben oder Draco einzuladen, änderte es nichts. Sogar Crabbe und Goyle sollten ihre Ferien zuhause verbringen und obwohl ihre Anwesenheit keinen großen Unterschied gemacht hätte, wünschte sich Draco trotzdem, dass wenigsten sie da wären.

So betrat Draco also ganz alleine die Große Halle zum Abendessen an Heiligabend und blickte mit einem gequälten Ausdruck auf den großen Tisch, der für die verbliebenen Schüler und Lehrer gedeckt wurde. Draco musste zu seinem Bedauern feststellen, dass sowohl Potter, Weasley als auch Granger die Ferien in Hogwarts verbrachten. Sie saßen nämlich schon am runden Tisch und unterhielten sich und lachten laut. Draco verspürte sofort Eifersucht auf Potter, dass seine Freunde sich bereiterklärt haben, mit ihm die Ferien in Hogwarts zu verbringen und somit freiwillig ihren Eltern abgesagt haben und diese auch so freundlich waren, zuzustimmen. Aber dies wollte Draco natürlich nicht zeigen und legte eine emotionslose Mine auf. Er machte sich also nun auf den Weg zum Esstisch und sah außer dem Goldenen Trio noch drei weitere Gryffindors, fünf Hufflepuffs, sieben Ravenclaws und zwei junge Slytherins am Tisch sitzen. Außerdem saßen am Tisch die Professoren Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick und Slughorn. Nach einem weiteren Rundblick fragte Draco sich, wo Professor Snape war, weil er die Ferien immer im Schloss verbrachte und Draco wenigsten die Zeit mit seinem Paten verbringen wollte. Er musste aber feststellen, dass dieser wirklich nicht anwesend war und auch nur noch ein Stuhl frei war.

Draco setzte sich also mit schlechter Laune an den Tisch und wartete, was Dumbledore zu sagen hatte. „Wie ihr seht, haben wir über die Feiertage nur einen Tisch aufgestellt." Sprach Dumbledore, nachdem Ruhe eingekehrt war. „Ich finde es unsinnig weiterhin die Haustische aufzustellen, wenn nur so wenige Schüler Weihnachten hier verbringen werden. Außerdem kann man sich so auch viel besser kennen lernen und Gespräche führen. Eine familiäre weihnachtliche Stimmung kommt so auch viel schneller auf. Also dann. Guten Appetit!" beendete Dumbledore seine Ansprache mit seinem typischen Funkeln in den Augen und zwinkerte. Nachdem sich alle gegenseitig guten Appetit gewünscht haben, beluden sie ihre Teller und die vorigen Gespräche fingen wieder an. Nach einiger Zeit fragte Draco: „Professor Dumbledore, wo ist eigentlich Professor Snape?" Dumbledore sah ihn mit einem Lächeln an und antwortete: „Professor Snape muss sich um ein paar Angelegenheiten kümmern, aber er sollte in ein paar Tagen wieder da sein." Einen wissenden Blick zuwerfend und ohne eine Reaktion von Draco abzuwarten, widmete sich Dumbledore wieder seinem Essen zu und begann ein Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall.

‚Na toll', dachte Draco. ‚Nicht einmal Sev ist hier. Mit ihm könnte ich mich wenigsten unterhalten, mich mal wieder über meine Eltern beschweren oder ihm vielleicht bei ein paar Tränken für Madam Pomphrey helfen. Aber nein, selbst er hat was Besseres zu tun. …Was soll ich bloß machen?' fragte sich Draco verzweifelnd und tat sich nun endlich auch etwas zu Essen auf seinen Teller. Draco aß im Stillen sein Essen und versuchte, so wenig wie möglich aufzufallen, weil er überhaupt nicht in der Stimmung für weitere Unterhaltungen war, und lauschte dafür bei den um ihn herum laufenden Gesprächen. Die Professoren Sprout und Slughorn unterhielten sich über verschiedene Pflanzen, deren Vorkommen und Gebrauch in bestimmten Tränken, McGonagall erzählte Dumbledore von ihrem Besuch bei ihrer Nichte, welchen sie am Vormittag tätigte und Flitwick erklärte seinen Ravenclaws schwierige Zaubersprüche. Dann war da ja noch das Goldene Trio, welches lachte, nachdem Weasley irgendetwas Komisches erzählt hatte. Draco verspürte sofort wieder Eifersucht auf Potter und seine Freunde aufkommen und versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. ‚Warum muss bloß Harry Perfekt Potter – der Junge, der lebte, um ihn zu nerven und zu übertreffen – nur immer so ein Glück haben. Alle Mädchen verehren ihn, alle Lehre bevorzugen ihn (naja außer Professor Snape). Er ist der Quidditchstar, Slughorns Lieblingsschüler (und dessen Meinung nach ein Genie in Zaubertränke, wie auch immer Potter das geschafft haben mag, aber er betrügt bestimmt irgendwie), der Junge, der lebte und seit neustem auch noch der Auserwählte. Er führt ein perfektes Leben und lässt es auch jeden wissen, so wie er immer arrogant herumstolzierst und von seinen Abenteuern prahlt. Er hat alles, Ruhm, Reichtum, Freunde. Wahre Freunde, mit denen er durch dick und dünn geht, die er bis zur Selbstopferung liebt und welche auch für ihn nach keiner Sekunde Zögern sterben würden. Warum ist das Schicksal zu Potter nur so großzügig und gewehrt ihm selbst kein bisschen Freude. Das Leben ist so unfair', dachte Draco und stocherte frustriert in seinem Essen herum, ohne wirklich viel zu essen.

Nach dem Abendessen, nach welchem sich Draco eigentlich noch hungriger fühlte als vorher, ging er ohne großen Umweg direkt zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Dort ließ er sich auf seinem Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin fallen und versuchte, ein Buch zu lesen. Jedoch musste er immer wieder über sein Unglück nachdenken, sodass er bald darauf aufgab. Er starrte nun nur noch auf das knisternde Feuer und schweifte in seinen Gedanken ab. Nach einer Zeit wurden Dracos Augenlider immer schwerer und er verfiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf, gerade als die Standuhr Mitternacht schlug.


	2. Besuch von Onkel Sev

**Author´s Note:** Yesterday I forgot to wish you all a merry Christmas, so now I will do it. Merry belated Christmas!

Gestern habe ich vergessen, euch allen frohe Weihnachten zu wünschen. Also werde ich es jetzt nachholen. Ich wünsche euch allen frohe Weihnachten nachträglich!

Please Read and Review!

 **Disclaimer:** I still do not own Harry Potter. In addition, I do not own "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens.

Besuch von Onkel Sev

Draco bemerkte nicht, wie daraufhin das Licht flackerte, ein Fenster aufflog und der Wind die Kerzen erlosch. Der Gemeinschaftsraum verdunkelte sich und das Feuer im Kamin wurde immer unruhiger und wilder. Auf einmal färbten sich die Flammen grün und ein ebenso farbiger Rauch stieg empor, welcher sich langsam zu einer Gestalt verformte. Plötzlich schlug das Fenster zu und Draco schreckte auf, stieg schlaftrunken auf und schloss das Fenster. Als er sich umdrehte, stockte ihm der Atem und ihm blieb kurzzeitig das Herz stehen. Er schloss schnell die Augen. ,Ich träume noch. Das kann nicht sein. Das hier ist nur ein seltsamer Traum und wenn ich die Augen öffne, sitze ich noch in meinem Sessel ganz alleine im Gemeinschaftraum. Außer mir ist hier niemand´, dachte sich Draco verzweifelt. „Das wird dir auch nicht helfen, Draco. Deine Probleme verschwinden nicht, wenn du sie weder beachtest noch akzeptierst", sagte ihm eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme, welche Draco nochmals aufschrecken ließ. Er riss die Augen auf und starrte die Gestalt vor sich an. „Mach den Mund zu, Draco. Oder willst du etwa Fliegen fangen." „Onkel Sev?", fragte Draco erstaunt. „Das sollte offensichtlich sein", meinte ein genervter Severus Snape, Professor für Zaubertränke und Meister der dunklen Künste und der Okklumentik. „Aber… Was… Du bist ein Geist?! Das kann nicht sein. Soll das ein schlechter Scherz sein", stotterte ein aufgebrachter Draco. „Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich Scherze machen, Draco", entgegnete Snape. „Aber das kann nicht sein. Du kannst kein Geist sein!" „Ich bin auch kein richtiger Geist, Draco. Dafür müsste ich erst gestorben sein, was wie du gut weißt, ich nicht bin." „Aber was bist du dann?", fragte Draco sichtlich verwirrt. „Ich bin wie dein Gewissen. Ich wurde geschickt, um dich auf den richtigen Weg zu leiten und zu verhindern, dass du so wirst wie ich", verkündete Snape.

„Wie du wirst?", fragte Draco. „Was meinst du damit?" „Du sollst nicht zu einem verbissenen, kalten und im Inneren traurigen und gebrochenen Mann werden, welcher sein armseliges Leben damit verbringt, seinem Lord auf schrecklichste Weise zu dienen ohne jemals Freude oder gar Liebe zu verspüren", meinte ein beschämter und deprimierter Snape. „Aber ich wollte immer so stark und listig sein wie du. Du und Vater habt mir doch immer gesagt, dass ich ein Todesser werden soll!", sagte Draco vorwurfsvoll. „Willst du das denn wirklich, Draco?", fragte Snape. „Natürlich, will ich das. Ich möchte euch doch stolz machen! Außerdem ist es meine Pflicht als Malfoy, unsere Ehre zu bewahren.", antwortete Draco entschlossen. „Ich habe befürchtet, dass du das sagst", stöhnte Snape enttäuscht. „Aber glaubst du es wirklich? Ist es dein Wunsch?" „Ja", meinte Draco weniger entschlossen als zuvor. „Ich hoffe, ich kann deine Meinung noch ändern, Draco." „Warum solltest du das?", fragte Draco nun sichtlich genervt. „Möchtest du denn auf ewig ein Leben als Todesser führen, welches voller Qual, Schmerzen und Tod ist? Möchtest du für immer vor dem Dunklen Lord knien und seine Befehle ausführen, ohne deinen eigenen Wünschen und Interessen nachzugehen? Möchtest du lieber von anderen schwachen, selbstsüchtigen und egoistischen Menschen umgeben sein, als von deiner Familie und wahren Freunden, die dein Leben bereichern und es erst lebenswert machen? Möchtest du wirklich auf Freundschaft und Liebe verzichten?" „Mein Leben wird nicht voller Schmerzen und Qualen sein, da der Dunkle Lord nur die Unfähigen bestraft. Die Erfolgreichen wird er mit Anerkennung, Macht und Reichtum belohnen!", verkündete Draco kraftvoll. „Und man ist nicht schwach, wenn man dem Dunklen Lord folgt. Seine Anhänger sind mächtige und ehrgeizige Zauberer, welche nach einer besseren Welt ohne diesen wertlosen Schlammblütern streben", wiederholte Draco die Wörter seines Vaters. „Ich habe einst denselben Fehler begangen wie du. Ich habe mich von den dunklen Künsten und den Versprechungen des Dunklen Lord verführen lassen und nicht auf meinen einzigen Freund gehört. Mit dieser falschen Entscheidung habe ich unsere Freundschaft zerstört und damit meine einzige Chance auf Glück und Zufriedenheit", meinte Snape deprimiert. „Dich möchte ich vor diesem Schicksal bewahren." „Aber wozu brauche ich meine Familie oder Freunde? Die behindern und schwächen mich nur! Der Dunkle Lord gibt mir den Respekt, den ich verdiene. Ich erhalte nur Ignoranz und Schmerz von meiner Familie und meinen Freunden. Freundschaft und Liebe ist nur etwas für Schwächlinge!", sagte Draco zähneknirschend. „Ich hoffe, du siehst in den nächsten Stunden ein, dass das Gegenteil zutrifft", hoffte Snape, woraufhin Draco skeptisch und verwirrt dreinblickte. „Familie und Freunde stärken dich und stehen bei dir in den dunkelsten Zeiten. Durch ihre Hilfe werden die schwierigsten Aufgaben machbar und die traurigsten Momente fröhlicher. Sie lindern deinen Schmerz und lassen dich die schlimmen Dinge vergessen", erklärte Snape Draco. Dieser blickte Snape weiterhin skeptisch an.

„Du bekommst noch eine zweite Chance, Draco. Du solltest sie ernstnehmen und annehmen. Sonst kann ich dir auch nicht mehr helfen", sprach Snape seine letzten Worte und löste sich wieder in Rauch auf, welcher durch den Kamin verschwand. Draco schnaubte genervt und schüttelte den Kopf. ,Als ob mich Snapes Geschwafel umstimmen würde. Er selbst ist doch derselben Meinung und wurde auch zum Todesser. Er ist doch nur ein Heuchler! Aber ich bleibe dem Dunklen Lord treu! Als wenn _Freunde_ oder _Familie_ mich glücklicher machen würden, als _Reichtum_ und _Macht´_ , dachte Draco angewidert. Daraufhin gähnte er und wandte sich wieder seinem Sessel am Kamin zu, ließ sich darauf fallen und verfiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	3. Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht Teil 1

**Author´s Note:** I am so so sorry! Es tut mir so leid, dass ich vorher nicht geupdated habe. Meine Ferien waren ziemlich voll geplant und dazu hatte ich nicht viele Ideen wie ich weiterschrieben sollte. Außerdem wird dieses Kapitel eines der längsten, weshalb ich es jetzt doch in zwei Teile aufgeteilt habe, sodass ihr nicht noch länger warten müsst. Allerdings werdet ihr auf das nächste Kapitel vermutlich ähnlich lange warten müssen, da die Schule bei mir wieder begonnen hat und ich mich auf mein Abi vorbereiten muss.

Übrigens wünsche ich euch allen noch ein frohes neues Jahr!

Vielen Dank an _Nora1806_ für deinen positiven Kommentar. Dazu würde ich aber noch gerne etwas sagen, um weitere Missverständnisse zu beseitigen: Mir ist bewusst, dass Snape nur Dracos Pate ist. Die Bezeichnung Onkel habe ich daher von dem Wort Patenonkel abgeleitet. Da ich mir eine enge Beziehung zwischen Draco und Snape vorstelle, dachte ich mir, dass er diesen vertraut und persönlich anspricht. Außerdem habe ich in vielen anderen Fanfictions (meistens in Englischen) gelesen, wie Draco Snape mit Onkel/Uncle Sev anspricht. Aber trotzdem vielen Dank für deine positive Meinung und deinen Hinweis. Auch für alle anderen Leser bedanke ich mich sehr.

 **Disclaimer:** I do still not own Harry Potter or A Christmas Carol

Geschehnisse in der Gegenwart bzw. mit dem 16-jährigen Draco

 _Geschehnisse aus Erinnerungen_

* * *

Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht Teil 1

Als die Standuhr ein Uhr schlug, flackerte plötzlich eine Kerze auf, die auf einem Tisch nahe an einem der wenigen Fenster im sonst dunklen Gemeinschaftraum stand. Die Flamme wurde immer größer und größer und schien, die Dunkelheit zu verdrängen. Auf einmal fing der Vorhang, welcher an der angrenzenden Wand hin, Feuer. Die Flammen kletterten am Vorhang hoch und verschlungen ihn förmlich. Endlich wachte Draco auf und blickte sich panisch um. Als er den brennenden Vorhang sah, stieg er schnell auf und eilte zum Feuer hin. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete einen Aquamentizauber auf den Vorhang, welchen er so löschen konnte. Als alle Flammen gezügelt waren, seufzte Draco erleichtert auf. ,Puh, das hätte schlimmer enden können.' „Warum musst du mir denn den Spaß verderben, Malfoy?" sprach eine Stimme hinter ihm, die ihn wie sonst auch nervte, aber nun zu aller erst aufschrecken ließ. Dies konnte er aber gerade noch verbergen, während jegliche Spuren für den vorigen Brand verschwanden. „Was machst du hier, Potter? Wie bist du hier überhaupt rein gekommen?" entgegnete Draco sich umdrehend, ohne auf Potters Frage zu antworten. Was er dort aber sah, ließ ihn jedoch erstarren. Potter war wie es schien doch nicht Potter. Er sah zwar aus wie der Junge-der-überlebte, aber er wirkte zum einen viel jünger als der jetzige Potter und zum anderen sah er nicht ganz echt aus. Draco konnte durch ihn hindurch sehen und er schien auch leicht zu funkeln. Er erinnerte in stark an einen Geist. ,Na super', dachte Draco ,Noch ein Geist, der hier ist, um mich zu quälen. Und es muss natürlich auch noch Potter sein. Schlimmer kann es nicht mehr werden!' „Was ziehst du denn für eine trübselige Mine, Malfoy? Freust du dich denn nicht, mich zu sehen?", fragte ein 11-jähriger Potter. „Aber natürlich, oh Auserwählter. Nur ein Tag, an dem ich dich sehe, ist ein erfüllter", meinte Draco sarkastisch und rollte die Augen. „Nun beantworte endlich meine Frage, Potter! Was tust du hier?" „Na ich bin der Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht. Was dachtest du denn?", erklärte Potter als ob es offensichtlich wäre. „Der vergangenen Weihnacht? Was genau soll das heißen?", fragte Draco verwirrt. „Ich zeige dir sowohl deine vergangenen Weihnachtsfeste als auch die, der dir Nahestehenden." „Und was genau soll das bringen?" „Ich hoffe, dass ich so deine Meinung über Weihnachten und über Freundschaft ändern kann, damit du den richtigen Weg im Leben wählst", erläuterte Potter. Draco schnaubte. „Und wenn ich es nicht schaffe, sollten die anderen es aber schaffen." „Woah, welche anderen meinst du?", fragte Draco geschockt. „Na, den Geist der gegenwärtigen und den der zukünftigen Weihnacht natürlich", erklärte Potter, als ob es offensichtlich wäre. „Heißt das etwa, mich werden noch mehr Geister besuchen?" „Hast du mir nicht zugehört, Malfoy? Genau, das habe ich doch gerade gesagt", meinte Potter vorwurfsvoll und zugleich belustigend. „Aber nun wieder zur Sache. Wir wollen doch keine Zeit verschwenden, oder?" „Was hast du vor, Potter? Glaube ja nicht, dass ich irgendetwas mit dir unternehme. Auch wenn es nur ein Gang vor die Tür ist", entgegnete Draco entsetzt. „Aber du hast keine Wahl, Draco", sprach Potter schelmisch lächelnd und Dracos Hand nehmend. Dieser war zu geschockt, um etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

Plötzlich wurde alles dunkel im Gemeinschaftraum. Doch dann konnte Draco ein paar Lichtfäden ausmachen, welche um sie herum schwirrten und immer mehr wurden. Beim genaueren Hinsehen merkte Draco, dass sie wie Erinnerungen aussahen. Draco schaute sich weiter um und schien in seinen Gedanken verloren, bis Potter seine Hand hob und einen der Fäden berührte. Dieser Lichtfaden wurde immer heller und größer, bis das Licht Draco so sehr blendete, dass dieser die Augen schloss. Als er sie jedoch wieder öffnete, stockte ihm der Atem. Er konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie sich seine Umgebung aus dunklen Rauchschwaden bildete. Dieser Prozess erinnerte Draco sehr an ein Denkarium. Doch das war es nicht, was ihn so schockte. Er befand sich nun nicht mehr im Slytheringemeinschaftraum, aber das konnte eigentlich nicht wahr sein.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Draco sich mit großen Augen umherschauend. „Erkennst du es denn nicht, Malfoy?" Natürlich erkannte Draco, wo er war. Er wollte nur sicher gehen, dass er sich wirklich im Herrenhaus der Malfoys, in seinem Zuhause, befand. Dieses sah nämlich viel heller und fröhlicher aus als es nun seit ein paar Jahren war. Als er sein Zuhause so sah, verspürte er sofort Sehnsucht aufkommen, aber unterdrücke dies schnell wieder. „Was machen wir hier?" fragte Draco. „Du sollst dich wieder an die Bedeutung von Weihnachten erinnern", meinte Potter. „Also schau zu und pass gut auf." Daraufhin drehte sich Draco von Potter ab und wendete sich wieder dem Geschehen an.

 _Das ganze Haus war festlich geschmückt und lud zu großen Festen und Feiern ein. Im Salon stand ein wundervoll geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum, unter welchem ein Duzend Geschenke lagen. Auch sonst war das Zimmer festlich dekoriert, sogar am Kamin hingen Socken, gefüllt mit Süßigkeiten. Ein 6-jähriger Draco saß jedoch alleine auf dem Sofa und blickte erwartungsvoll zur Tür. Er wurde nach einer Zeit immer trauriger als er merkte, dass niemand durch die Tür kommen würde. Als er schon seine Hoffnung aufgeben wollte, kam seine Mutter Narzissa Malfoy in den Salon und blickte sich suchend um, bis ihre Augen auf Draco fielen, zu welchem sie dann zügig hin schritt. „Da bist du ja, mein Engel. Aber warum guckst du denn so traurig? Daddys Gäste sind gleich da und du musst dich noch schick machen. Du willst Daddy doch nicht enttäuschen, oder?", sprach Narzissa zu ihrem Sohn. „Aber ich möchte nicht, dass die Gäste kommen. Daddy soll hier sein, damit wir zusammen feiern und Geschenke auspacken können. Ich habe ihm auch ein ganz tolles Bild gemalt. Das wollte ich ihm noch geben", entgegnete Draco traurig. „Aber das kannst du doch auch noch später machen, Draco. Jetzt ist er gerade beschäftigt. Daher können wir dieses Jahr leider kein gemütliches Weihnachten feiern. Daddy gibt gleich eine Gala, wo er ganz viele von seinen Kollegen trifft, um Geschäfte zu besprechen. Aber nächstes Jahr feiern wir bestimmt wieder zusammen", erklärte Narzissa zärtlich. „Ich möchte aber, dass wir_ jetzt _zusammen feiern. Daddy kann doch auch später noch seine Gala halten. Heute ist doch Weihnachten und Weihnachten haben wir doch immer zusammen verbracht", klagte Draco. „Aber dieses Jahr geht es leider nicht, Engel. Das ist sehr wichtig für Daddy." „Also ist es wichtiger als ich", meinte Draco immer trauriger werdend. „Doch, mein Schatz. Daddy liebt dich natürlich", sagte Narzissa beschwichtigend. „So, jetzt mach dich schnell fertig und komme runter, um die Gäste zu begrüßen. Danach kannst du gerne deine Geschenke auspacken und in dein Zimmer gehen", meinte sie abschließend, stand auf und verließ das Zimmer. Währenddessen zog Draco seine Beine an und umschlang diese mit seinen Armen. Er blickte noch einmal seiner Mutter traurig nach und starrte danach noch deprimierter als zuvor den Weihnachtsbaum mit all seinen Geschenken an. Allmählich liefen ihm sogar Tränen seinen geröteten Wangen hinunter, denen er keine Mühe scherte wegzuwischen._

Der 16-jährige Draco blickte sein früheres Ich mitleidig an und sprach vor sich hin: „In diesem Moment hätte ich alle meine Geschenke für ein wenig Zeit mit meinen Eltern getauscht. Ich wollte doch nur Weihnachten mit ihnen verbringen. War das denn zu viel verlangt? Aber nein, sie hatten keine paar Minuten für mich übrig. Sie mussten natürlich an Weihnachten eine Gala feiern, auf welche ich überhaupt keine Lust hatte…" Als Draco merkte, was er dort preisgab, hielt er abrupt inne und wendete sich von seinem früheren Ich ab und starrte genervt weg. Potter blickte ihn grinsend an, woraufhin Draco die Arme verschränkte. „Aber natürlich war ich damals viel zu naiv. Mir war noch nicht bewusst, dass es wichtigeres gibt als ein nutzloses Weihnachtsfest. Man bekommt die Chance für einen großen Auftrag oder einen mächtigen Verbündeten nicht häufig. Daher war es von meinem Vater richtig. Er lehrte mir damit, Prioritäten zu setzen, obwohl ich es erst später verstand", erklärte Draco zynisch. Daraufhin wurde Potters Grinsen zu einem enttäuschten Blick, welchen er Draco zuwendete. „Ich hoffe, dass ich dich noch umstimmen kann", sprach Potter und griff Dracos Arm. Plötzlich löste sich alles wieder in dunklen Rauch auf und verformte sich.

 _Auch dieses Mal sah das Herrenhaus der Malfoys herrlich geschmückt aus. Ein nun 11-jähriger Draco saß zusammen mit seinen Eltern im Speisesaal an einem großen Tisch, welcher mit allen erdenklichen Köstlichkeiten gedeckt war. Mittig, als Herzstück des Festmales, stand ein riesiger und köstlich aussehender Truthahn. Während sie aßen sprach Lucius auf einmal zu seinem Sohn: „Wie kommst du in der Schule zurecht, Sohn?" „Ausgezeichnet. Ich komme sehr gut mit meinen Fächern zurecht, sie fallen mir schon fast zu leicht._ _Mit meinem Wissen bin ich vielen meiner Mitschüler weit voraus", entgegnete Draco von sich überzeugt. „Da habe ich aber anderes gehört, Draco. Severus berichtete mir, dass du in all deinen Kursen, abgesehen von Zaubertränke, entweder nur zweit oder auch nur dritt oder viert bester bist. Dazu ist es nicht ein anderer reinblütiger Zauberer, nein es ist dieses Schlammblut Granger, welches dich anscheinend in all deinen Kursen übertrifft. Kannst du mir erklären, wie ein Schlammblut mit keinen vorherigen magischen Kenntnissen dich, einen reinblütigen Zauberer, welchem schon zuvor ein Großteil des ersten Schuljahres gelehrt wurde, übertreffen kann?" „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, Vater. Die Professoren haben alle Vorurteile gegen Slytherin und bevorzugen alle Gryffindors, besonders die Schlammblüter", versuchte Draco seinen Vater zu besänftigen/überzeugen. „Dann schleime dich ein. Benimm dich wie ein wahrer Slytherin und benutze Hinterlist und Tücke. Aber das ist auch nicht das einzige, das ich gehört habe. Die Professoren meinten auch, dass deine Zaubersprüche an nötiger Kraft fehlen. Sie seien_ schwach! _Wie kann es sein, dass die Sprüche von Potter, einem Halbblut, um einiges stärker sein sollen als deine, die eines Malfoys?", fragte Lucius gegen Ende immer lauter und wütender werdend. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich mache alles richtig, aber aus irgendeinem Grund, ist Potter stärker. Ich denke ja, dass er betrügt. Er schummelt sich bei allen hoch und die Professoren vergöttern ihn. Ich wette, dass er eigentlich einer der schwächsten ist, so wie Longbottom", versuchte Draco sich rauszureden. „Aber als ob das nicht schon genug wäre. Wie ich hörte, hast du anscheinend alle deine Manieren vergessen. Severus musste mir berichten, wie du ein Duzend Nachsitzen auf erteilt bekommen hast und dir dazu auch noch einige Punkte abgezogen wurden", predigte Lucius wütend. „Das ist aber nicht meine Schuld. Potter provoziert mich ständig und die Professoren erscheinen immer im falschen Moment und urteilen dann zu seinem Gunsten", entgegnete Draco verzweifelt. „Dann benutze wieder deinen Charme und deine Tücke! So schwer kann es doch nicht sein. Die Professoren von dir zu überzeugen. Aber da komme ich noch zu einem anderen Punkt. Deine Rivalität mit Potter. Es ist ja schlimm genug, dass diese überhaupt existiert und du nicht subtiler an die Sache herangehen kannst. Dein Benehmen ist kontraproduktiv, um gut im Ministerium dazustehen. Aber nein, schlimmer ist noch, dass er dich auch bei euren Auseinandersetzungen immer wieder besiegt und dich schwach und erbärmlich aussehen lässt. Du bist eine Schande für den Ruf der Malfoys!", schrie Lucius, woraufhin Draco traurig seinen Kopf hängen ließ._

Die Erinnerung kam langsam zum Ende, aber Draco starrte immer noch sein früheres Ich mitleidig an. Nach einer Zeit stöhnte er und begann zu sprechen: „Ich habe immer mein Bestes gegeben und wollte nur, dass mein Vater stolz auf mich ist. Jedoch war es für ihn nie genug, sodass ich nur eine Enttäuschung für ihn bin. Meine Mutter kann leider nichts direkt gegen ihn ausrichten, aber sie unterstützt mich so gut sie es kann und wenn wir alleine sind, tröstet sie mich und baut mich auf. Ich sehne mich doch nur nach etwas Anerkennung und Zuneigung." Potter blickte ihn mitleidig an und sprach: „Auch ich hoffe, dass du diese bald erhältst, aber um vollkommen glücklich zu werden, musst du deine alten Prinzipien und Vorurteile fallen lassen und offen nach vorne schauen. Ansonsten versinkst du nur noch tiefer in dein Elend und wirst wie dein Vater oder Snape." Draco schwieg einen Moment und war in seinen Gedanken verloren, doch plötzlich rief er: „Ist der Zweck von all dem hier, dass ich mich noch miserabler fühle als zuvor?! Können wir nicht endlich diesen Ort verlassen, sodass ich wieder schlafen gehen kann?" Aber Potter reagierte darauf entspannt und sagte nur: „Noch nicht, Draco, noch nicht…"

Fortsetzung folgt…


End file.
